Jay Park
Perfil thumb|250px|Jay Park *'Nombre:' 박재범 / Park Jae Beom *'Nombre Inglés:' Jay Park *'También conocido como:' 재범 / Jae Beom *'Profesión:' Productor, compositor, cantante, escritor, B-Boy, bailarín, coreógrafo, rapero y actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seattle, Washington, EE.UU. *'Estatura:' 170cm *'Peso:' 60kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Conejo *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Agencia:' **AOMG / H1GHR MUSIC (Corea del Sur). '' **Roc Nation'' (Estados Unidos).'' Biografía Jay Park es miembro de la tripulación de b-boy con sede en Seattle, Art of Movement (AOM) y fundador y CEO de la discográfica independiente AOMG y también de una nueva discográfica global H1GHR MUSIC. También firmó en 2017 con la discográfica del cantante Jay-Z, Roc Nation, siendo el primer asiático-estadounidense en firmar con dicha discográfica Jay se elevó inicialmente a la fama como el líder de 2PM Después de una exitosa prueba de JYP Entertainment en los EE.UU, se trasladó a Corea y firmó con la empresa como rapero y b-boy. Se formó para mejorar su canto y también su coreano durante cuatro años antes de su debut como líder de 2PM con el nombre artístico de Jaebeom. El 4 de septiembre de 2009 en Internet surgió una controversia con respecto a él. Los artículos hablaban de los mensajes en su Myspace personal en el 2005 sobre su disgusto por Corea cuando todavía era un aprendiz de JYP Entertainment. A pesar de que emitió una disculpa, los manifestantes exigieron que se retirase de 2PM. Cuatro días después, el 8 de septiembre, anunció en su sitio de fans oficial de que dejaría el grupo y regresaría a los Estados Unidos. Dejó oficialmente el grupo a principios de 2010. En marzo de de ese mismo año, Jay subió un cover vídeo del single del rapero estadounidense BoB "Nothin 'on You", con su propio rap y letras, a YouTube, que fue viral y alcanzó más de 2.000.000 visitas en menos de 24 horas. En julio de 2010, firmó un contrato con SidusHQ, uno de las mayores agencias en Corea del Sur, re-debutando como cantante solista y actor. El primer mini álbum de Jay, Take a Deeper Look, lanzado en 2011, fue multi-platino en Corea del Sur. Jay se convirtió en el primer artista ganador, en etapa de debut, en Music Bank de KBS con "Abandoned", y fue el único artista en solitario para ganar el premio "Record del año" en los Golden Disk Awards de 2011. Más tarde,Jay lanzó varios singles "Demon", "Girlfriend" y "Star", co-protagonizó la película coreana, Mr. Idol, y se unió al elenco de Immortal Songs 2. En febrero de 2012, Jay Park lanzó su primer álbum de larga duración, New Breed, superando rápidamente las listas en Corea del Sur e internacionalmente, y se multi-platino en menos de una semana. Jay también lanzó un mixtape en inglés, Fresh Air: Breathe It, que se convirtió en el primer mixtape de un artista asiático para tener el estatus de oro superando las 100.000 descargas en DatPiff. Tras el lanzamiento de New Breed en 2012, Jay celebró con éxito su primer concierto en solitario en Seúl, así también como embarcarse en giras por Asia y Australia. Jay encabezó el Verizon APAHM Tour en Estados Unidos y fue el acto de clausura en MTV World Stage Live en Malasia 2012. También en 2012, regresó a Immortal Songs 2, se convirtió en miembro fijo del panel de Come to Play. En 2013 fundó su sello discográfico independiente AOMG, que mas tarde co-dirigió con Simon Dominic. A mediados del 2017, junto al músico y producto Cha Cha Malone crearon el sello discográfico mundial H1ghr Music Records, compuesto por artistas del hip hop de Corea y también artistas americanos originarios de Seattle, Washington, y más. La empresa tiene como objetivo llevar a cabo promociones mundiales con sus artistas, con artistas coreanos como Sik-K, PH-1, Groovy Room, Woogie y más, así como artistas extranjeros Yultron, Avatar Darko, Raz Simone, Jarv Dee, Phe R.E.D.S, etc. El 27 de julio, anunció en su instagram que sería uno de los jurados para la 2 temporada de "Asia's got talent", esperado a emitirse en octubre. El 21 de septiembre, se da a conocer a través del twitter de la empresa Roc Nation, empresa fundada por el rapero estadounidense Jay-Z, que él había firmado contrato con ellos, dejando a su empresa independiente, AOMG, para sus promociones domesticas. Dramas *Vampire Idol (MBN, 2012) Temas para Dramas *''Eyes'' tema para Oh My Ghost (2015) *''Rude Girl'' tema para She is Wow (2013) con Kim Seul Gi *''A Happy Ending'' tema para Rooftop Prince (2012) Películas *Hype Nation (2014) *Mr. Idol (2011) Temas para Películas *''Summer Dream'' tema para Mr. Idol (2011) Programas de TV *Asia's Got Talent (AXN Asia, 2017) *Show Me The Money 6 (Mnet, 2017) *Radio Star (MBC, 2016) *My Little Television (MBC, 2016) *The Collaboration (SBS MTV, 2016) *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2016) *Running Man (SBS, 2015) *Unpretty Rapstar 2 (Mnet, 2015) *Show Me The Money 4 (Mnet, 2015) *Ding Ge Long Dong Qiang (CCTV3, 2015) (Programa de Variedades Chino) *4 Things Show (Mnet, 2014) *Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS2, 2014-2015-2016) *Dancing 9 Season 2 (Mnet, 2014) *SNL Korea (tvN, 2013-2016) *Let's go! Dream Team II (KBS, 2013) *Gag Concert'' (KBS, 2012)'' *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2012) *The Beatles Code 2 (Mnet, 2012) *Come To Play (MBC, 2012) *Music&Lyrics (MBC MUSIC, 2012) *You & I (SBS, 2012) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2011-2013 ) *Dramatic (MBC, 2011) *Hello Baby (KBS, 2011) *Happy Together (KBS, 2011) Junto a 2PM: *Wild Bunny (Mnet, 2009) *Girl Punch (2009) *Idol Army (2009) *Idol Show (MBC, 2008-2009) *Hot Blood (Mnet, 2007) Anuncios *'2012:' Williamsburg *'2012:' KT Tech Take-HD *'2010:' dENiZEN from LEVIS *EXR *Elite Discografía Corea Álbum Mini Álbum Digital Single Mixtape Internacional Single 'Mini Álbum' Colaboraciones *Jessi - Drip (Feat. Jay Park) (2019) *dress & sogumm - 궁금해 (Feat. Jay Park) (2019) *GroovyRoom & Leellamarz - Kick that (Feat. Jay Park) (2019) *Sik-K - WATER (Feat. Woodie Gochild, pH-1, HAON, Jay Park) (Prod. GooseBumps) (2019) *Jarv Dee - Playing (Feat. Gifted Gab, Jay Park) (Prod. por Cha Cha Malone) (2019) *pH-1 - Til I Die (Feat. Jay Park) (Prod. por Mokyo) (2019) *Geegooin - Mudslinging (Feat. Jay Park) (2019) *UNEDUCATED KID - Make U Dance (Feat. Jay Park & Paul Blanco) (2019) *Part Time Cooks - California Butterfly (Feat. Jay Park) (Tokyo Space Mix) (2018) *Part Time Cooks - California Butterfly (Feat. Jay Park) (2018) *ZENE THE ZILLA - Sarah Snyder (Feat. Jay Park) (2018) *Woogie - Man Just Wanna Get Paid (Jay Park) (2018) *Woogie - 웰컴 투 서울 (Feat. Ugly Duck, PH-1, Jay Park) (2018) *Coogie - Justin Bieber (Feat. Jay Park) (2018) *Avatar Darko - Brand New (Feat. Jay Park) (Prod. GroovyRoom) (2018) *Avatar Darko - C U When I C U (Feat. Jay Park) (Prod. BOYCOLD) (2018) *Ness - advil (Feat. Jay Park) (2018) *DJ Wegun - 달 (Feat. Jay Park) (2018) *Ted Park - We Gonn See (Feat. Jay Park) (2018) *HAON - NOAH (Feat. Jay Park, Hoody) (Prod. GroovyRoom) (2018) *Woodie Gochild - Muse (Feat. Jay Park, Sik-K) (Prod. SLO) (2018) *Woodie Gochild - Let`s Get It (Feat. Jay Park, Dok2) (2018) *Don Mills - 칼치기 (Switch Lanes) (Feat. Jay Park & The Quiett) (2018) *Ja Mezz - toruk makto (Feat. Jay Park, Koonta, Skull) (2018) *Hoody - Golden (Feat. Jay Park) (Prod. Slom) (2018) *Ted Park - Hands In The Air (Feat. Jay Park) (2018) *Maniac - MoneyMakerz (Feat. Jay Park, & Jessi) (2018) *Junoflo - Grapevine (포도주) (Feat. Jay Park) (2018) *Woodie Gochild - Muse (Feat. Jay Park & Sik-K ) (2018) *Woodie Gochild - Let's Get It (Feat. Jay Park, Dok2) (2017) *The Flavr Blue Ft. Jay Park & Cha Cha Malone - 365 (2017) *pH-1 - Donut (Feat. Jay Park) (2017) *Sik-K- h1ghr gang (Feat.PH-1, 박재범) (Prod. BOYCOLD) (2017) *Sik-K (식케이), pH-1, Jay Park - iffy (prod. GroovyRoom) (2017) *Jay Park, Double K & Boi B – REBORN (2017) *Yultron & Jay Park & Bone Thugs - Thuggin 4 My Baby (2017) *GroovyRoom - Sunday (Feat. Jay Park & Heize) (2017) *Higher Brothers - Franklin (Feat. Jay Park) (2017) *Sik-K - Too Many (Feat. Jay Park) (2017) * Day day - Call Me (Feat. Gray & Jay Park) (2017) * DPR LIVE - Right Here Right Now (Feat. Loco & Jay Park) (2017) * Double k - Surf (Feat. Sik-K & Jay Park) (2017) * Minzy - Flashlight (Feat. Jay Park) (2017) * Sik-K - Alcohol (Feat. Jay Park) (2016) * Kwon Jin Ah - 다 알면서... (You Know…) (Feat. Jay Park) (2016) *Kirin & Jay Park - CITY BREEZE (2016) *Far East Movement - SXWME (Feat. Jay Park) (2016) *Hoody - Your Eyes (Feat. Jay Park) (2016) *Hyolyn - One Step (Feat. Jay Park) (2016) *ELO - Tattoo (Feat. Jay Park) (2016) *BewhY - Day Day (Feat. Jay Park) (2016) *Dumbfoundead - Banned From the Motherland (Feat. G2, Simon Dominic & Jay Park) (2016) *Reddy - 생각해 (Think) (Feat. Jay Park) (2016) *Vasco - Top of the Top (Feat. Jay Park) (2015) *Davichi - 화이트 (WHITE) (Feat. Jay Park) (2015) *Gary - 엉덩이 (Butt) (Feat. Jay Park) (2015) *Lil Boi - ON IT + BO$$ (Feat. Jay Park & Paloalto) (2015) *Simon D – WON (￦) & ONLY (Feat. Jay Park) (2015) *Loco - Awesome (Feat. Jay Park & Gray) (2015) *Kim Tae Woo - Lonely Funk (Feat. Jay Park) (2015) *Son Ga In - Apple (Feat. Jay Park) (2015) *Epik High - Life is Good (Feat. Jay Park) (2014) *Loco - Thinking About You (Feat. Jay Park) (2014) *Crush - Give It To Me (Feat. Jay Park & Simon D) (2014) *Illionaire Records - Don't Front (Feat. Jay Park) (2014) *Swings - Fallin' (Feat Jay Park) (2014) *GAIA - Audition (Feat. Jay Park) (2013) *Gray - Dangerous (Feat. Jay Park) (2013) *Kim Hyun Joong – Unbreakable (Feat. Jay Park) (2013) *Phe - Zonin (Feat. Jay Park) (2013) *Mizz Nina - Around the World (Feat. Jay Park) (2013) *The Quiett - Gettin' Rich (Feat. Dok2 & Jay Park) (2013) *Dok2 - Doin' Great (Feat. Jay Park) (2013) *NS Yoon Ji - If You Love Me (Feat. Jay Park) (2012) *Primary - Congratulations (Feat. Dynamic Duo & Jay Park) (2012) *Younha - Driver (Feat. Jay Park) (2012) *G.NA - Green Light (Feat. Jay Park) (2012) *U-KISS - 4U (2012) Letra / composicion *Prepix - Then I Saw You (2012) *Prepix - Loves Little Helpers - Boy (2012) *Brian Joo - Can't Stop (Feat. Beenzino) (2012) *Brian Joo - Can't Stop (Eng Ver.) (2012) *The Quiett - Mr. Lonely Part 1 (2011) *Cha Cha Malone - Single Life (Feat. Jay Park) (2011) *Dok2 - My Love (Feat. Jay Park) (2011) *Swings - I'll Be There (Feat. Jay Park) (2011) *J-Reyez - Maybe One Day (Feat. Jay Park) (2011) * Dok2 & Double k - Hip Hop (Anthem Ver.) (Feat. Beenzino, B-Free, Bizzy, Jay Park, Paloalto, Swings, The Quiett & Yankie) (2011) * Decipher - I'm Ready (Feat. Dumbfoundead & Jay Park) (2011) * Double k - Nom (Feat. Jay Park) (2010) * Decipher - Catch Me If You Can (Remix) (Feat. J.Reyez, Dumbfoundead, Flowsik, Chan, Johnnyphlo, Jay Park & Ailee) (2010) *Brave Brothers - I Want to Cry (Feat. Jay Park)) (2010) *Dok2 & Rado - Doin' Good (Feat. Jay Park) (Remix) (2010) *B.o.B - Nothin' On You (Feat. Jay Park) (2010) *Dumbfoundead - Clouds (Feat. Jay Park & Clara) (2010) *V.O.S. - To Luv... (Feat. Jay Park) (2009) Vídeos Musicales * Yultron & Jay Park & Bone Thugs - Thuggin 4 My Baby (2017) * Charlie XCX - Boys (2017) * Higher Brothers - Franklin (Feat. Jay Park) (2017) * GroovyRoom - Sunday (Feat. Jay Park & Heize) (2017) * Day day - Call Me (Feat. Gray & Jay Park) (2017) * DPR LIVE - Right Here Right Now (Feat. Loco & Jay Park) (2017) * GroovyRoom - XINDOSHI (Feat. Kim Hyo Eun, Masta Wu, Loopy & Sik-K) (2017) * Sik-K - Alcohol (Feat. Jay Park) (2016) * Reddy - Think (Feat. Jay Park) (2016) * Simon Dominic - Won & Only (Feat. Jay Park) (2015) * Park Ji Yoon - Beep (2014) * Loco - Thinking About You (Feat. Jay Park) (2014) * Swings - Fallin' (Feat. Jay Park) (2014) * GAIA- Audition (Feat. Jay Park) (2013) * Gray - Dangerous (Feat. Jay Park) (2013) * Kim Hyun Joong - Unbreakable (Feat. Jay Park) (2013) * Mizz Nina - Around the World (Feat. Jay Park) (2013) * NS Yoon Ji - If You Love Me (M/V Making Film) (Feat. Jay Park) (2012) * EZIS - XX Girl (XX걸) (Feat- Jay Park) (2012) * Dok2 - They Love Who? (2012) * Jay Park & Kwon Ri Sae - Manifesto Anthem (2011) * Far East Movement - Jello (2011) * F-Ve Dolls - I Mean You (2011) * F-Ve Dolls - Lip Stains (파이브돌스) (2011) * J-Reyez - Maybe One Day (Feat. Jay Park) (2011) Conciertos/Tours Jay Park World Tour "Sexy 4eva" in Europe 2019 *17 Octubre - Helsinki, Finlandia *20 Octubre - Londres, Reino Unido *23 Octubre - Madrid, España *25 Octubre - París,' '''Francia *27 Octubre - Berlín, Alemania *31 Octubre - Ámsterdam, Países Bajos *02 Noviembre – Moscú, Rusia *Seúl, Corea del Sur – Olympic Park (06 y 07.06.2019) *Live in Hawaii Above Ordinary Hawaii – Honolulu, Estados Unidos – Blaisdell Cocert Hall (01.04.2018) Reconocimientos Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo Kpop:' 2PM (2008 - 2009) *'Debut: 2PM Single Album 2008. *'''Educación: Dankook University. *'Aficiones: '''Baloncesto, escuchar música, bailar. *'Artistas Favoritos: Eminem, Usher, Musiq Soulchild, Drake. *'Rapero favorito: '''Method Man. *En el 2013 comenzó su propio sello discográfico independiente AOMG (Above Ordinary Music Group) esto no quiere decir que se marchó de SidusHQ (iHQ). Todavía es gestionado por ellos, pero a la vez, estará expandiéndose en varias áreas de la música, así como ayudar a descubrir el talento de hoobaes a través de 'AOMG'. *El 10 de octubre del 2013, Jay se convirtió en diseñador con el lanzamiento de su primer proyecto "Paisley by Jay Park" en la tienda insignia de ''Nanda Style, ubicada en Hongdae, Seúl. El proyecto fue una colaboración entre el cantante y Paisley, una marca snapback de alta gama con sede en Nueva York. *Además, salió en la portada de la revista Forbes por ser uno de los artistas mas cotizados y por tener 30 años. *Apareció en el vídeo musical "Boys" de la cantante británica Charli XCX en algunas escenas. *Apareció en Weekly Idol en el 2013 en el cual mostró sus habilidades de baile en una batalla con los presentadores. *Loco contó en Happy Together que Jay había pagado una deuda que tenía. Loco había firmado un contrato con una agencia recién formada después de ganar Show Me The Money pero pronto se dio cuenta que no había nada que la agencia pudiera hacer por él. Con el fin de salir de la agencia, tuvo que pagar 200 millones de won (aproximadamente 179.000 $) por finalizar su contrato antes de tiempo. En ese punto, se reunió con Jay, quien le dijo que pagaría su si trabaja con él y de esta forma, Loco pasó a formar de AOMG. *Fue uno de los productores de la cuarta temporada de Show Me The Money, junto a Loco. Sin embargo, fueron el primer equipo en ser eliminados. *En un programa en el que coincidió con Jenyer Ex-integrante de 4MINUTE, le preguntaron a Jay a donde llevaría a Jiyoon en una cita, a lo cual el respondió que la llevaría a tomar soju. *En 2017, Jay Park fue nombrado artista del año en los premios coreanos de Hip-Hop y músico del año en los Korean Music Awards. *Regresó como productor para Show Me The Money 6, esta vez junto a Dok2, representando de esta manera a las dos empresas más populares de hip hop. *El 10 de octubre de 2016, se publicó un mensaje en la página de Facebook de la universidad Hanyang University ERICA Campus que decía: "Escuché esto de mi profesor. El año pasado, cuando la universidad invitó a Jay Park, pero más tarde el festival fue cancelado, Jay nos devolvió el total del producto y nos dijo que lo usáramos como fondo de becas. Incluso para el festival de este año, ¡¡ha donado la totalidad del fondo para que sea usado en becas!! Deseo que más gente sepa de su buen trabajo". AOMG pareció tomado por sorpresa por el mensaje y dijo: "Jay Park frecuentemente dona el beneficio a universidades. En vez de pensar en tener una buena imagen, él solo desea disfrutar de la música con los estudiantes". *Cuando se le preguntó sobre los informes de las donaciones a la universidad en Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook, Jay respondió humildemente: "Ser pagado basado en la popularidad no encaja realmente conmigo. Pensé que sería mejor si hubiera una manera de poder hacer algo bueno, así que hice esa sugerencia". *En 2017, formó un segundo sello discográfico, esta vez a nivel global, junto a Cha Cha Malone, llamado H1GHR MUSIC, para difundir más la música hip hop. *A pesar de tener un cuerpo envidiable, Jay tiene complejo con su estatura y orejas (por ser puntiagudas). *Actualmente es juez en Asia's Got Talent. Enlaces *Página oficial *Wikipedia en Ingles *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Youtube *Twitter *Facebook *Instagram Galería Jae Bum8.jpg Jae Bum9.jpg Jae Bum10.jpg Jay Park10.jpg Jay Park11.jpg Jay Park12.jpg Jay Park13.jpg Jay Park14.jpg Videografía 'Corea ' Archivo:Jay Park - Nothing on You|Nothing on You Archivo:Jay Park -Abandoned|thumb|Abandoned Archivo:Jay Park 'Level 1000 (feat. Dok2)|Level 1000 (feat. Dok2) Archivo:Jay Park-Tonight (feat. Kang Min Kyung of Davichi)|Tonight (feat. Kang Min Kyung (Davichi)) Archivo:Jay_Park_-_Star_M_V|Star Archivo:Jay Park - Demon |Demon Archivo:Jay Park Girlfriend Official Video |Girlfriend Archivo:Jay Park Know Your Name (feat. Dok2) Official Video|Know Your Name (feat. Dok2) '''Internacional Jay Park - SOJU ft. 2 Chainz|SOJU (Feat.. 2 Chainz) Jay Park - FSU ft. GASHI, Rich The Kid| FSU (Feat. GASHI, Rich The Kid) JAY PARK - YACHT Ft. VIC MENSA (Official MV)|YACHT Ft. VIC MENSA Jay Park - Sexy 4 Eva|Sexy 4 Eva Jay Park - Million|Million Categoría:AOMG Categoría:H1GHR MUSIC Categoría:Universal Music Japan Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KEscritor Categoría:KSolista2010 Categoría:KSolista